geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Geo's World was conceived by Geo since 1978 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Terry Ward. Geo created a world and named the characters, substituting Geo Guy for his own name. The comics became a part of Universal Press Syndicate on July 9, 1981, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989). The original plan was to begin the season and the series in the Autumn of 1988 with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom" However, the workprint of the episode was of poor quality and was declined to be used. 70% of its animation had to be redone, delaying it for months throughout the season until it finally being aired as the third episode on November 9, 1989. Subsequent episodes such as "The Cure of Santed Sailor" had minor problems in production that were easy to fix and were suitable for airing. As "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom" was being overhauled, the producers decided to air the first episode, "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep" on October 28, 1989. Development Origins Geo's World was conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Geo G. since 1978. He was asked to do a series of comics, and decided to do his Geo Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Geo Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'keo'. ''Geo's World first appeared to the world in the comic on July 9, 1981 by Universal Press Syndicate. Geo submitted crudely drawn sketches of Geo Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Geo's World appear crudely drawn in the comics. Production In 1986, Geo G. was approached by the American Broadcasting Company about the possibility of adapting the comic strip into a television series. In 1988, a team of production companies adapted Geo's World into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air Geo's World; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Bobby's World, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Geo's World was originally to premiere in the fall of 1988; with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on October 28, 1989. Reception Season 1's first episode, "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep", received a Nielsen Rating of 1.3 but by the time the season's tenth episode, "Reading Windows Errors", aired, it had achieved a rating of 6.4. Episodes : Further information: List of episodes * PC = Production code number Instant Video In 2014, Disney released all of Geo's World Season 1 onto Amazon Instant Video with the Disney/ABC Blue label. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1